


To Guard You and to Guide You

by captainswanismyendgame



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanismyendgame/pseuds/captainswanismyendgame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The king needs to make sure that his daughter has enough protection as she enters adulthood, so he begins the search for a guardian. But who will guard the feeling that emerge between them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Guard You and to Guide You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizzyc807](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzyc807/gifts).



> Happ (early) Birthday, Lizzyc807! You said there wasn't enough Lieutenant Duckling that featured smut, so I rose to the challenge. You are forever the Tink to my Ruby!

She was 17 when they met.

Her father, King David had insisted that she, Princess Emma, as the heiress to the throne of the Enchanted Forest, should have a guard. When she asked why, he simply said, “for your protection.” She huffed at him, clearly perturbed by his insinuation that she could not take care of herself. She had been training in archery and sword-fighting since she was old enough to carry a quiver and a scabbard. Surely he was just being paranoid. Unfortunately, he would not budge, so he began the careful selection process for his daughter’s bodyguard. He promised her, though, that the decision would be hers to make. 

After weeks of interviews, and a multitude of tasks given to prove their worth—ranging from sword fighting to stealth missions—three candidates remained.

The first was a man named August, a knight in the king’s personal guard—and the king’s top choice. He was a man with great skill and intelligence; she had also known him since she was about 4 years old, when he was her father’s squire. The king bragged about him, insisting that he was the man that his daughter would choose, but there were still two other candidates.

The second was a man not native to the Enchanted Forest, but from a distant realm known as Wonderland. Jefferson was his name, and although his tactics were a bit unconventional, he was able to pass all of the tests that the king had given him. He was definitely the dark horse candidate for the job, where her opinion is concerned.

Lastly, there was Lieutenant Killian Jones of the Royal Navy, an enigma of a man. He barely spoke a word, and if he did it was merely a “Yes, Your Highness” or “No, Your Highness.” The navy had taught him manners and how to be a gentleman in front of royalty, but when performing the tasks given to him by her father, he was a wonder to behold. He was as skillful as any knight with a cutlass; an expert in tracking, both on land and at sea; and his proficiency with a bow and arrow rivaled even that of herself and her mother. She was enamored with him from the start, though he spoke very little.

When her father called the three of them into the throne room, she was seated to right. All three of the men looked on as her father spoke.

“Gentlemen, thank you for everything you have done in order to prove yourself worthy of guarding my daughter. She has told me countless times that she is able to take care of herself, and while I believe that to be true, can you blame an old man who just wants to be sure that his daughter is looked after?” he said while glancing over to her. She smiled as she continued, “But as I told her, the final decision is hers to make.” Three pairs of eyes shifted glances toward her, but the only ones she notices were those of the deepest of royal blue.

“Lieutenant Jones, come forward,” she said with all the authority associated with her title.

Dressed in his navy uniform—white dress shirt adorned with golden buttons, white dress pants, and a navy blue jacket with golden embroidery on the collar—Killian slowly but surely marched towards the princess. She could actually see the perspiration on his temples the closer he got to her, and he noticed his first clenching at his sides. Why is he so nervous? she pondered. Finally, he stood mere inches from her, and she was even more lost in the depth of his eyes—until his stare left here and dropped to the floor in front of him.

“Lieutenant Jones, I ask that from this day forward that you be my guardian; to be there for me when I need protection and guidance. What say you, sir? Do you accept?” She waited only a few seconds, but to her it felt like a lifetime before he replied, “Aye, your Highness.”

Why do I make him so nervous?, Emma thought to herself. Every time she caught him looking at her, his gaze would wander. But as she focused one something other than him, she could feel the heat of his stare. It all made sense then: he was attracted to her. He’s not very subtle…staring at me like he is a criminal awaiting the noose and I am his last meal, she thought. Emma was no stranger to men fawning over her. It only got worse as she matured. But what was not known anyone was how much she enjoyed the attention—she reveled in it. She knew what men desired, and loved to flaunt it. I think I’m going to have fun with this one.

-/-

Killian was in too deep—he should not have accepted this position. But in the months of training to get to this point, he became enchanted by the princess. He could barely move, let alone speak, when she called him toward her those three months ago. He had agreed to be her guardian, but who was going to protect her from himself? She was 17 years old, seven years his junior; she should not be affecting him in this manner. Granted she was mature for her age, but still…she was supposed to be in his charge. She was a princess, for God’s sake! But she was also a temptress, seemingly sent to him to show him what he could never have, but desperately craved. Just hearing her melodious voice made every muscle in his body yearn for her. He barely spoke a word to her, because he knew if he did speak, he would tell her all of depraved thoughts he was having about her and her body.

Killian had a sinking feeling that she knew exactly how he felt, because she went out of her way to torment him. Even just that afternoon after their quick horse ride around the grounds of the castle, she said she was feeling parched so he went to fetch her some water. But instead of drinking it, she proceeded to pour it over her head. He watched as the water cascaded down her now damp locks and cherubic face and onto her white linen blouse. She had chosen today not to wear an undershirt, so as the liquid soaked through the fabric, he was able to make out the dusky pink color of her pebbled nipples. Killian could barely focus on anything accepted the raging hard-on he was sporting, but he tried to turn away. Luckily, the princess did not see his indecent display, or so he hoped.

So as he lay there in his bedchamber that evening—which had an adjoining door to her room—he closed his eyes whilst in bed, imagining her lithe body on top of his. He brought back to his mind the image of her soaked breasts and how in that moment he wanted to put his lips over them; to lick them; to bite them ever so slightly. It didn’t take long for Killian to begin stroking his now engorged member, pacing himself as he reveled in his fantasy. That is, until there was a knock at the door that adjoined their room.

He practically fell out of bed as he hastily threw on his sleep shirt and hustled over to the door.

“Your Highness?” he called out, but there was no one at the door when he opened it. Beyond the doorframe, her room was black as pitch. He lifted a candle that he had lit on the dresser that stood next to the door and ventured into her room. From the faint glow of the light, he noticed that the covers on her bed were rumpled…and that the bed was empty. As he turned to head back to his room to put on his clothes, he ran right into the princess.

“Apologies, your Highness.”

Covered in a sheer white sleep dress, the princess placed her hands on her hips, clearly annoyed. “Is that all you can say is one word, followed by ‘your Highness’? Because I am starting think that.”

Swallowing, he responded, “I did not realize that is was affecting you so, Your Highness.”

“More than three words! I believe we have just made progress, Jones!”

“Killian.”

“What?”

“My name is Killian, Highness.”

He could not temper the heat of his gaze as he started into her gorgeous green eyes, which seemed more amber from the light of the candle in his hand. Normally he would not stare so long, but he was like a moth to her flame.

“You wish for me to address you as such from now on, is that it, Killian?” she said as she walked past him, wiggling her hips. He stared—probably for too long. The use of his given name on her lips was music to his ears. And dear god, her shapely ass was causing him to become fully erect for the second time that evening.

“Oh, and Killian?” she said, pulling him out of his reverie.

“Yes, Highness?”

“Next time you plan on touching yourself thinking about my breasts, either be a little quieter, or have me help next time,” she said as she winked. She then closed the door with a loud thud, leaving him completely dumbfounded.

That girl will assuredly lead him to an early grave.

-/-

It had been a few months since their little encounter, and Emma still could not come down from the high she had gotten from it. The look on his face as the words flowed from her mouth had her not only bursting with energy, but it had also made her insanely wet. So much so that as soon as she closed the door, she fell onto her bed and pleasured herself while silently calling out Killian’s name.

After that day, she began to see him in a much different light. She saw him less as a plaything; she actually enjoyed being his company. Sure, she teased him here and there, but they developed a friendly relationship in spite of that. One could have said she may have started to develop genuine feelings for her guardian. But, the fact still remained: Emma wanted Killian.

On this day, her 18th birthday, she planned on having a bit of fun with him…possibly taking it a bit further.

Her mother and father had set up a ball for her in her honor, which meant that Emma would be spending hours getting ready, and then dancing with men who would undoubtedly be seeking her hand, as she knew would happen. As was her royal duty, she had to bear it.

As she descended the stairs to the ballroom that evening, all eyes were on her. Her hair was swept up into an elegant twist, wisps of loose hair framing her heart-shaped face. There ruby and diamond tiara sat upon the crown of her head—tasteful, not gaudy. It went perfectly with the satin, long-sleeved gown she wore. The corset she wore underneath cinched her waist tightly, and the skirt of the dress billowed out into an elegant train.

The first man she danced with that night was the first man she encountered as she stepped onto the ballroom floor: her father. He told her how lovely she looked, and how proud he was of the woman she had become. She would always be a daddy’s girl, even though she was all grown up.

The next man to dance with her was August, the member of her father’s guard. He was an adequate dancer, who seemed to know all the steps, but he was very wooden; it didn’t flow right. There was only one man that she truly wanted to dance with, and he was watching her from the wall.

As she made her way to ask Killian to dance, another man stopped her right in her tracks. It was Prince Neal, the son of the king of a neighboring kingdom. They had grown up together; both their families had hoped that someday they would get married and unite their kingdoms. Over time, she realized that could never happen. He was not the kind of man she wanted to be with: he was a pompous ass that felt like he deserved the world on a silver platter, even though he did nothing to earn the respect his title should garner. He sauntered up to her and began circling her like he was a vulture ready to strike.

“My, my, don’t you look ravishing,” he said, his words clinging to her like a stench she could not remove.

“Hello, Neal…” she said through clenched teeth.

Not even noticing the disdain dripping from her lips, Neal asked, “Dearest Emma, may I have this dance?” It may have been her birthday, but her father would have her head if she refused a dance from any suitor tonight. She grasped the hand he held out for her and they made their way onto the dance floor. For the most part, Neal behaved himself. He might have been looking at her the whole time, but Emma’s eyes were glued to the figure standing against the wall, watching her like a hawk. She pleaded with him without saying a word, but whether he couldn’t understand or just didn’t listen, he did not move. He just stood there, even when Neal practically dragged her out into the courtyard.

-/-

He hated being here. He couldn’t stand watching all of these bloody fools pawing at Emma. He had no right to be jealous of any of the men here, but he could not change the way he felt. The past few months his feeling for the princess had developed from lust to genuine affection; he considered Emma more than just a charge, possibly even more than just a friend. Killian wished he was out there with her, and not that damned Prince Neal—especially not him.

He had met Prince Neal and his father before; he didn’t much care for them. He thought they were complete and utter asses. But seeing Neal dancing with Emma was making his blood boil, more than he thought it would. He stood there, watching Emma swaying with him to the melodious music, wishing he was in his place. Her face glanced to his, and she seemed to be trying to tell him something, but he couldn’t understand it.

As the music finally died down, he made his way off the wall in order to ask for the next dance, hoping she would accept; before he could, Neal whisked her off in the direction of the doors to the courtyard. As her guardian, it was his duty to follow her; to make sure she was all right.

As he made his way outside, he heard her scream. “Get off me!”

“Come on, Emma! You have been teasing me all night. You look so fucking sexy…”

“I said, get off!” He couldn’t contain his rage as he saw Emma being pushed up against a marble wall, hand at her throat, while Neal’s other hand was man-handling her breasts.

“You like it, rough, don’t you Emma?” Neal was removing his hand from her chest and began to reach under her dress. A little cough came from Killian’s throat before he said, softly but with malice in his voice, “I believe the lady said, ‘get off.’”

Both looked in his direction and he could see the relief in her eyes and the annoyance and anger in his.

“That’s exact what I’m trying to do, so if you don’t mind, go the fuck away.”

Killian stalked towards Neal as he unsheathed his cutlass. Neal’s eyes grew wide as the point of the sword met his jugular. Killian stared at Neal as he spoke, “If you don’t unhand her, I will make sure that you are of no use of any woman, let alone her.” He then made his point as he moved the point of the blade from Neal’s neck to his pants. Just a slight poke in that area had Neal running away like a hurt child. He took a few moments to calm himself before walking over to Emma.

He grasped the sides of her head and emotion poured from him as he asked, “Did he hurt you?”

“No, Killian. He didn’t.” He could already see some slight bruising from where Neal’s hands had been on her neck.

“Your neck would say otherwise, Highness.”

“Emma. Call me Emma,” she said as she smiled at him. “Thank you, Killian. I know it may not look this way, but I am alright, thanks to you.”

“My duty is to protect you, your High—Emma.”

“Is there any way I can thank you?”

“Just you being here in one piece is thanks enough.”

“I’m sure I could think of something…” she said saucily as she placed her flat palm on the outline of the bulge in his pants.

-/-

“Emma! What are you…?”

“Killian—isn’t the birthday girl allowed to get what she wants for her birthday?” she said, looking at him, his ocean-blue eyes darkening with lust, like the ocean during a storm.

“Yes, but…”

“Well, what I want is your cock in my mouth.””

He could not contain that groan forced its way out of the back of his throat. “Princess…”

“Emma. I told you, I am Emma to you.”

“Emma, I…I can’t let you do this.”

“And why not?”

“I am your guardian! I’m so supposed to protect you and guide you!”

“Well, you have already protected me. Now it’s time to guide me…onto your cock.” She giggled as she began to unlace his trousers. She loved seeing him in his uniform, but right now she needed him out of it. It took her longer than she would have liked to unlace them—a slight nervousness taking over—but once they were loosened enough to be pulled down over his hips, she yanked them down all the way to his ankles and she herself dropped to her knees, the skirt of her dress billowing out. As soon as she saw him in all his glory, all Emma could do was gasp at the size of it—she was scared she was not going to be able to take all of it into her mouth. But by the gods, she was going to try. Emma licked across her palm to coat it with her saliva. Then, she grasped his tumescent length and began to pump her hand up and down the shaft. She looked up at him, “You feel so good in my hands…”

Feeling emboldened by her actions, Killian responded, “I bet it would feel even better in your mouth, love.”

Blushing and moaning at the same time, Emma placed the tip of his head on her flattened tongue. She began moving the tip of her tongue along the underside of the shaft.

“Fuck, Emma…put me in your mouth.”

She did. Emma took Killian’s impressive length all the way, hitting the back of her throat without even the slightest reflex to gag.

“Bloody buggering fuck...have you ever done this before?”

As she released him from the confines of her throat, she smiled up at him and said, “It’s my first time. But I have wanted to do this for the last few months. .”

“You have?” he said she went back to bobbing her head over his cock, making wet, slurping sounds with every pump. He felt her answer in the form of a hum, she responded “Uh huh” with his cock still in her mouth. The vibrations caused his member to twitch in her throat.

“What if I told you I have wanted you, dreamt of you, ever since I began this quest to become your guardian?”

She stopped. Emma looked up at Killian and said, “Really?”

“Yes, really, you siren. Ever since I laid eyes on you, I have had the urge to take you.”

“Then what are you waiting for, Killian? Take me. Make me yours.”

-/-

As soon as she said those words, Killian lifted her effortlessly from her knees, despite the massive skirt of her dress. Holding her by her waist against the cold marble, her placed his forehead upon hers as he whispered, “Is that what you want, Emma? What you crave? For me to take you against this wall? To fill you up so much that you could never imagine another man feeling as perfect inside you as you know I will?”

“God, yes, Killian,” she moaned as her eyes closed in ecstasy.

He needed no other assurance. This princess, whom he was charged to care for, was his At least, for this moment.

He carefully lifted the dress so that he could maneuver it away from her body, and as he did, he was met with a surprise.

“No undergarments?”

“I was going to surprise you…but Neal kind of ruined my plans,” she admitted, blushing.

“You had planned on seducing me this whole time? Bloody minx…” he growled as he devoured her mouth in a kiss. This kiss was based on pure, pent-up passion: teeth meeting teeth, and tongues intertwining. All of the events of the past few months erupted as their lips finally met. As they came up for air, Killian yet again placed his forehead against hers as his hand searched out for her heat. Emma’s head then dropped to his shoulder as she moaned loudly.

“Fuck, Emma…you are so wet and ready for me…” As he gently touched her swollen clit, she made little mewling noises that went straight to his hard cock. “I need to be inside you.”

“God, yes, Killian…I need you to fill me…”

Killian lifted her in his arms; she assisted by wrapping her legs around his naked waist. Pushing her up against the wall and placing the head of his now painfully erect cock at her entrance, he felt a slight barrier.

“Emma, I know I asked this before, but... is this your first time? You know what is done can never be undone…” he asked, his resolve wavering at the knowledge that he would have to live the fact that he had taken something precious from his princess.

Blushing at the embarrassment, she answered, “Yes, but I have wanted it to be you. Please, Killian. I need it to be you.”

He could deny her nothing, and so to avoid prolonged pain, he entered her in one hard thrust. Killian held himself back from any movement, allowing her to adjust to any discomfort at being filled for the first time.

“Are you alright?” he asked with genuine concern.

“It hurt at first, but now all I feel is you. And now I need you to fuck me.”

“I love it when you talk like that, Emma.”

“Oh really?”

“That night…when I went into your room…I was so turned on by you.”

“I have a confession to make,” she said, blushing yet again.

“And what’s that, love?”

“After I closed the door on you, I pleasured myself…and I called out your name.”

“Oh good…” At her confession, he began thrusting into her in a steady rhythm. Her tight walls contracted around him, and he could feel the onset of her first orgasm approaching.

“Oh Killian…fuck, right there…feels so good…”

“Yes, Emma love. You love how hard I am for you, don’t you? You are going to come to soon…I can feel it. I want you to come, love. Let go.”

It was that easy, it seemed, because mere seconds later, she cried out it pure orgasmic bliss. The feel of her orgasm rushing over him triggered his in response, spilling his seed into her. He realized his careless error minutes later.

“Emma, I apologize…I should not have been so careless.”

“Trust me; you have nothing to worry about. At my gift giving ceremony as a baby, a kind fairy bestowed a gift to me. This gift was that I could only bear children with my True Love.”

“Really?” Killian asked, clearly intrigued.

“Yes, really.”

“Is that the only way that you could tell someone is your True Love?”

Smirking, she answered, “I guess we will have to find out, won’t we?”

(2 months later, Killian and Emma announce their engagement to the entire kingdom).

(9 months later, Killian and Emma blissfully welcomed their daughter Leia into the world).

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/reviews are appreciated


End file.
